Among image forming apparatus is there a multifunctional printer comprising a plurality of functional units such as image forming unit, scanner unit, fax unit, operation panel and so forth.
Among those multifunctional printers is there one that is configured so as to switch over to a power saving mode when there is no job entry for a certain period of time in order to reduce its power consumption while being kept on standby.
Then among such multifunctional printers, in order to further improve a power saving effect, there is one that is configured so as to switch over respective functional units to a power saving mode sequentially in a pre-set order (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1), and there is another one that is configured so as to start feeding the electricity only to necessary functional unit(s) when a job occurs during the power saving mode (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).